New Territory
by ahiru2524
Summary: Jazz and Antonia formed an unlikely friendship years ago, and when Antonia finds herself in a foreign situation she goes to Jazz for advice. Rated T for very minor language.


**Define "Normal" is, in my opinion, one of the best books ever written, and it made me sad that it had so little fanfiction, so I wrote this.**

**Disclaimer: Define "Normal" is not mine.**

It was two years after Antonia had become unlikely friends with Jazz. The two were still the school "priss" and "punk" respectively, but both had also grown since they first met at fourteen. Antonia, while still determined to get good grades so she could get into a good college, had learned to relax a little and do things that made her happy simply because they made her happy. Likewise Jazz, who still preferred just about anything to school, had started trying to get better grades and had improved her relationship with her parents a bit.

Antonia's mother, while still depressed, was much better. She got up most days in time to see the kids off to school and usually had breakfast before doing laundry or dishes. Antonia was less stressed knowing her mother was better, though she still worried sometimes that it wouldn't last.

But today Antonia had a new worry, one she had never really thought about before, but now seemed to be the center of her consciousness. This new worry was one that she trusted only Jazz to help her with, so as soon as school let out that Friday afternoon Antonia rushed to where Jazz usually met her friends. Jazz's friends still scared Antonia just a little, but she pretended they didn't because they were nice to her.

"Hey Tone!" Jazz called as soon as she saw Antonia.

"Hi Jazz," Antonia said, nodding at Jazz's friends who were looking at something on someone's phone.

"What's up? I haven't seen you all week! Hey, did you ace that math test?" Jazz asked.

"What? Oh, yeah. I mean, I missed two questions so I only got a 90, but you know."

"Nerd," Jazz joked, bumping Antonia with her hip.

"How about you? What's new with you?" Antonia asked.

"Ah, same old same. I got an 85 on my english essay yesterday, but I should have got at least a 90. I lost five points because I put the citations in the wrong format, can you believe it? All the information was _there_, it was just in a different order! I swear Mr. Swanson hates me." Antonia smiled, knowing that Jazz knew as well as she did that Mr. Swanson was the strictest teacher in the school, and that he was a stickler for correct format on essays.

"So Jazz, I was wondering if you were maybe free sometime this weekend? I could use some advice, if you don't mind. I could call you later, or tomorrow," Antonia said.

"Why don't you sleep over tonight? Bring your homework and you can explain my bio homework to me, okay?"

"Are you sure it's okay?" Antonia asked, always worried that Jazz invited her over before asking her parents if they had plans.

"Antonia, you're welcome any time. You know that. Besides, if your mom won't let you leave I'll just sneak out and come over to your place." Jazz flashed two fingers, their old signal, even though she was pretty sure Antonia knew she was joking.

"Alright, I'll call you after I ask my mom."

Antonia stepped off the bus later that day and looked up at the Luther estate and couldn't help but marvel at it. She pressed the button by the gates, and Jazz came flying down the driveway.

"Hello Antonia," Jazz's mother said as Jazz practically dragged Antonia up the stairs to her room.

"Hello Mrs. Luther, how are you?" Antonia asked, fighting Jazz's grip on her wrist in an attempt to make polite conversation with Mrs. Luther.

"Oh I'm doing well. And how are you, Antonia?"

"I'm good, thank you."

"Mom, Antonia and I have a bunch of homework to do, so we have to get to work, okay? Oh, and we'll order a pizza for dinner," Jazz said.

"Alright, well it was nice to see you, Antonia," Mrs. Luther said.

"And you, Mrs. Luther," Antonia replied. "Jazz, honestly, I can't just run past your mother without saying hello!" Antonia said once they were in Jazz's room. Jazz took Antonia's backpack and tossed it next to her own before pulling Antonia over to her large, fluffy bed. In recent years Jazz had been allowed to redecorate her room slightly; it was still more girly than she would like, but the pink had been exchanged for purple, which she like a bit better.

"Yeah yeah, so what's this big problem of yours?" she asked, grabbing the two pillows she and Antonia always lay on when Antonia came over. Jazz lay on her stomach with a dark purple pillow with a black rose on it pushed under her chest, while antonia sat cross legged across from her clutching a round black disk pillow against her chest with crossed arms.

"Well, it's not a _big_ problem," Antonia said, looking at her socks.

"Please, the tone in your voice earlier totally told me it's important. So, what is it?"

"It's...there's...this guy..." Antonia began. Jazz's eyes lit up.

"What, some guy finally caught your eye? I was beginning to think you were playing for the other team. Or neither team!"

"Well, I...I mean..." Antonia stuttered, blushing.

"Soooooo, what's his name?" Jazz asked.

"Keegan. Keegan Lombardi."

"Ooooooooooh," Jazz teased. Antonia blushed harder. "So what's he look like? When did you start liking him? Come on, Tone, spill!"

"He's got blonde hair and green eyes, and he's in my history class. He's absolutely brilliant; last tuesday we had to give presentations on famous landmarks, and his was on Stonehenge. Jazz, it was so well researched and well written I couldn't help but be interested. It was like he actually cared about what he was writing about, not just doing it for the grade. And then on Monday this week," Antonia stopped and looked at Jazz, who looked like she was watching a close sports match. "Jazz, this can not be that interesting."

"It is! This is the first time I've ever heard you fall for a guy and it's interesting. Now, what happened on Monday?"

"He...passed me a note."

"Ooooooooh," Jazz teased again.

"It wasn't anything big. It just said 'hey, what's the homework tonight?'"

"And?"

"And that's it. Well, not really. I mean, I wrote it down and passed it back to him, and he passed it back and it said 'thanks. I like your shirt.'"

"Antonia!"

"What?"

"He likes you, duh!" Jazz took her pillow and whacked Antonia playfully in the arm with it.

"You think so?" Antonia asked.

"Tone, I wouldn't lie to you. Look, guys never notice what a girl's wearing unless they're either good friends with the girl or they like the girl."

"...really?" Antonia mumbled.

"Uh hum," Jazz hummed, flopping back onto her stomach.

"So...what do I do?"

"Well do you want to date him?"

"I...I don't know. I mean, I don't know him very well."

"You said he's good looking, nice, and smart?" Jazz asked. Antonia nodded. "Then go for it! I mean, it's not like you have to marry the guy! Just let him know you're interested. If you are, in fact, interested."

"But...how do I do that?" Antonia asked, feeling rather childish at her lack of knowledge about boys and dating.

"Antonia," Jazz mock sighed, "You have a lot to learn. Just flirt with him! When he walks into the room wait for him to look at you and tuck your hair behind your ear. Ask to borrow something, like a pen or notes. Let his catch you looking at you sometimes in class or in the hallways."

"Okay. And that will work?"

"Yup."

"Okay, thanks Jazz. I don't know what I'd have done without your help."

"Any time! Now, speaking of help, what the hell is the difference between a nucleus and a nucleolus?"

A few weeks later Jazz caught up with Antonia after the final bell rang.

"Hey, Antonia, how's it going?" Jazz asked.

"Jazz, hi! You'll never believe what I have to tell you." Antonia stopped at her locker and pulled out a few books.

"What, something important happen?"

"Yes! Your advice worked! Keegan asked me to be his partner for our presentation! I'm on my way home now, but just long enough to check in with my mom and run a brush through my hair before I meet him at the library."

"Alright! Way to go, girl!" Jazz cheered, playfully punching Antonia's arm. "Hey, wait one sec, okay?" Jazz reached into her bag, nodded, and dragged Antonia into the nearest girls room.

"Jazz, what are we doing?"

"Hold still and look up," Jazz ordered. She swiped Antonia's eyelashes with a light coat of mascara and her lips with some gloss and spun her around to face the mirror. "What do you think?"

"I look...really nice. Thanks, Jazz!" Antonia said.

"No problem. Better than the time I gave you my lipstick?" Jazz joked. Antonia laughed.

"Yes, much better."

"Good. Now go on home so you can get to your date."

"Alright, bye Jazz. Thanks again."

"Any time. Oh, and Tone?" Jazz grinned wickedly.

"Yeah?" Antonia asked warily.

"Knock him dead."


End file.
